Change of Heart
by TropicBabe101
Summary: Two firebenders,one girl,one Prince. Can a simple girl change the heart of a complex Prince?
1. Old Friendships

Chapter 1

Old Friendships

Savannah was born of an orange farmer and a regular woman. She did not have many friends because she was a firebender and a girl, which was rare. All the boys thought they could take her with ease in a game and the girls thought she was way too rowdy. Although she knew they were wrong, it hurt none the less. She did have one friend, Prince Zuko.

They met when she was three and he was seven. Her dad was selling the Fire Lord oranges to serve at a feast for an Admiral returning from a successful battle.

Zuko always hated these events and usually asked to leave early to play with Savannah. One of their favorite games was "Sabotage the Guards". It was a simple game with much pleasure. They always laughed together no matter what kind of day they had before they met up. She felt safe around him, even when others couldn't even make her smile.

After awhile, not even he could make her smile. Her mother and Brother were killed by the Earth Kingdom. They had no reason to attack a poor family like they did. Killing most of the three-year-olds family before knocking her unconscious. When Samuel walked in he thought them all to be dead, but after checking pulses he found Savannah to be alive.

After the attack her father rarely went out on his nightly trips. One day she finally got up enough nerve and asked "Where do you go at night, daddy?" He looked up, sighed, and said "Nowhere you would know about, now go to bed , it's late." She went upstairs without another word. It was a simple task, very easy to handle. She knew she was going to the palace tomorrow to see Zuko. They alternated days and went both places without fuss.

She woke up the next morning to find that Zuko was already there.When she realized that she slipped into her everyday clothes and headed downstairs. On her way she saw a mirror and decided to take a look. She was saddened by what she saw. It was a girl with shoulder length blonde hair, green eyes. This showed just what she was……… a mut. This is what the Fire Lord called her because her father was a great fire bender, while her mother had no bending abilities at all. She closed her eyes and walked out of the room. The memory was gone, forgotten forever. She was off to play.

Zuko knew she hated the palace so he asked "Do you want to go swimming , my mom can stay and talk to your dad?" She looked at him with all her confusion and said "But do you like the water that much. I mean can you even swim?" "Of course I can swim!", he said in utter shock.

They were off on that remark. They knew a port near-by which no ships passed. The reason they did not know or care why.

Savannah immediately dived in while Zuko looked at the water with a blank expression. Savannah resurfaced with a gasp and said "Scared?" He looked at her angrily , which lead to this remark "No, no way I'm scared of this this this……." "Ocean" she said in an aggravated tone. "What ever you say but, I'm not scared, just getting ready" he said trying to prove himself. "Well, are you getting ready for today or tomorrow." she said slyly. She swam back to shore. And grabbed his hands. As she walked backwards she led him into the water.

They swam a short time before they heard his mother scream "Get out of the water now!" It was a worried tone and they did as they were told. Later finding out that that part of the water had a sea monster problem.


	2. Separations

Sorry I didn't put anything on the other, first story ever, and it's weird.

Please read the third chap. before stopping if you do not like these two chaps ,they get better, swear.

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the character's, but I DO own Savannah, Samuel, Reika, and Justin.

Chapter 2

Separations

It was a normal day. Nothing had happened to upset anyone, but to know it would be the worst day of both their lives.

She was now five and he was nine. It was her turn to go to the palace, but she did not go alone. Her father went along with her on the way up there. He dropped her off at the front of the front of the palace, to be met by Prince Zuko.

They were playing with to toy soldiers, when all the sudden they saw people running towards something. Out of curiosity they decided to follow, only to see the worst sight of their lives, they were lead to the Agini Kai arena. There they saw two men standing in fighting stance. Then it hit home, the men were their fathers. The fight looked to be almost over, because both men were tired and weary. Samuel looked down at his daughter to see her mouth the word "daddy". He looked over at the Fire Lord with this remark "Let's stop….look at the children, they don't understand." The Fire Lord looked at him with a smirk only to say "So, what's your next excuse?" Samuel couldn't take this verbal abuse anymore, he took a deep breath and let a strong flaming kick. The Fire Lord stumbled at this hit, but came back with the ending blow.

Seeing her dad hit the ground, she broke. Knowing it was against the rules didn't keep her from getting onto the elevated Arena. She had to see if her dad was alright, to the sad truth he was not. His heart was going out slowly and his speech was slurred. She looked down at him now crying. He took off his wrist armor and said "Be brave, don't let them push you around and every time you firebend with these on I will be as close to you as the fire and metal. I will always protect you, I love…..you." These were his last words. The Fire Lord still stood and said "You are no longer welcome in this nation , get your things and leave…MUT." She got up with tears in her eyes and said "Don't call me that!" He read the defiance in her voice and remarked "If you want a fight start one, like your father did," he shifted his eyes to her father's body . Zuko's eyes widened in realization of what was happening. Savannah knew even though she could start a fight, she could not finish it. So she looked around to see if there was a way to escape. Then she saw a low open window . Out of instinct she shot fire toward his feet and went out the window in one swift motion. The fire little more than scorched his metal boots, He turned to the guards, which were ready to chase her down and said "Leave her, she won't last long."

She ran and ran, thinking the guards were chasing her. Finally she got to her home and swung the door open quickly, she grabbed two bags, one rolling and the other she would carry on her back. She grabbed the things that were most important to her. Some of the thing she packed were her mother's necklace, which had a maroon ribbon with a red stone pendent with the Fire Nation symbol, four bags of toy soldiers, each nation had it's own bag, and some clothes and oranges. She was headed to Omashu to see King Bumi.

Later that day Zuko still felt like he could cry, but knowing he couldn't . He turned to his dad and asked "How can she get out of this nation?" His father read his sadness and came with this remark "Do you care about her?" Zuko did care but could not say so to his father, so he said "No." "Good boy" his father taunted.

Now the question is, are they really best friends forever?

Please RnR TropicBabe101


	3. Turning

Thanks to my first 3 Reviewers. I love you (hugs all)

Chapter 3

Turning

Savannah had been wondering around aimlessly for five days. She had two oranges and three outfits left, truth be told she was about ready to just give up. Then she reached the top of the hill that she had been climbing for the last ten minutes, only to see the marble of the Earth Nation Palace shining in the sunlight. Her eyes lit up with excitement as she ran down the huge hill, only stopping to put on her black cloak. The cloak drug the ground as the hood covered her face completely. She soon made it down to the front gate only to be met by a guard. Of course, the guard stopped her, but let her pass after she said, "Inprce and Inprcess". This process continued until she made it to the throne room. There she saw King Bumi sitting, she kneeled down and said, "Sir, I have war plans from the Fire Nation." King Bumi, surprised and concerned, asked "Why are you here?" "I wish to deliver plans for an attack on Bay Sing Shay," she said in a whisper. "What are these plans?" he asked with a light voice, while walking towards her. She stood and looked up at him, although to her disadvantage, the hood of her cloak fell back revealing that she had been crying. King Bumi was concerned and opened his arms to give her a hug. She stood still not moving, until she said "Protect Bay Sing Shay." "Please stay here in the Earth Nation and live," the King had all his concern in his voice. "I shall……….for a while" she said before hugging him.

(back at the palace)

The Prince was almost over the separation of him and his best friend. He was now trying to get the guard to let him into the war room. His uncle tried to talk him out of it, but Zuko won, and he entered the war room. What he thought would be good was all but, he walked in to hear a general's plans to sacrifice a whole division of new recruits. Zuko stood and said "You can't sacrifice a whole division like that, those soldiers love and defend our country with love and honor." His father became very angry with him and told him to Agni Kay. Zuko looked upon the old general which he had insulted and declared he was not afraid. He dressed in his fighting pants which fit loosely and the blanket which went on his shoulder in drape.

Zuko turned to face his opponent, only to notice it wasn't the old general, it was his father. Seeing this he fell to his hands and knees to beg for mercy. It takes a very cold hearted man to turn away from his son in tears, but that was the kind of man Ozai was. Zuko was crying at this point, as his father said "You will lean respect and suffering will be your teacher." The scream of Zuko's pain still rings in many ears. "You will not return to this nation, until you have captured the Avatar. Now go, get out of my sight." Zuko's left eye stung where his father's fire had went across his young skin. His uncle, General Iroh, quickly came to his side to comfort and bandage him. Soon he was on his ship, on his new home.

Zuko could now only see his homeland getting smaller through his right eye. His left eye would be covered with a tight thick bandages for about three months. Lucky for him his eyelid had kept his eye safe, he would see again.

His crew was now his only friends. They played many games for fun, poker, cards, chess, checkers, and even Risk.

Time passed quickly in Omaushu, seven years passed as fast as seven months. Savannah woke up in a almost completely green room. She slowly raised and got out of her bed. Walking to the mirror she combed her hair and looked at her eyes, her eyes looked so longing. Then it hit her, what she had been longing for was……….ZUKO ! Yes, her long lost best friend, she had to find him, hug him. "_I wonder what he'll be like now." _ she thought as she got dressed to go see King Bumi.

She silently entered the throne room, and quickly walked up to King Bumi. "I must leave" she said little above a whisper. King Bumi asked "Have I not given you enough?" "You have given me enough and more, but I must go find an old friend" she said with a smile. "Then go" he said softly and they hugged. "Go get dressed nicely," he said handing her a fire nation dress. "What is this?" she asked confused. "Clothes," he said with a chuckle. She got dressed and rode a white stallion all the way.

Hi, hope you love the cliffy. Thanks for your reviews. (hugs reviewers)

If I need to improve on something please tell me.

TropicBabe101


	4. Meetings

**Thanks for the reviews, but plz send some more.**

Chapter 4

Meetings

As she entered the town her eyes widened. Then she saw what she came for, Fire Nation Ship sign-up booths. They were for those who wanted to work on a ship. Finally, she saw Zuko's sign-up booth. She dismounted her horse and let it run back to the palace, she was not going back there.

When she walked up to the booth she told them she wanted a job on the ship. They laughed! He told her "We only hire males." Her eyes dimmed down, but immediately lit up when she saw a fully armored man about her size. She said her good-byes to the men and went over to the man in armor. She fought him in an alley, afterwards taking off his clothes. After that she went to a store and bought a piece of cloth to bind her chest, her outfit was done once she placed the helmet onto her head. One her way back to the booth she stopped at a mirror, she looked like a real Fire Nation soldier and would get on the ship this time for sure.

She approached the booth and filled out the form needed, it was just to give the boss a idea of you. While she was doing so one man asked her "So, what's your name and age?" "Samuel and I'm twelve turning thirteen." she lied smoothly. "Are you a bender?" they asked coldly. "Yes…..fire ummmm, yeah fire bending." she said stuttering. The men laughed again and one said Man, your voice sounds a little …..girly." Savannah was now afraid, she was losing and she had not even gotten on the ship yet. "Yeah I know, it's my little downfall." she said laughing with them on the remark.

One man stood to say, "Follow me ,you will start off in a line- up where you will be inspected, then training will begin to see how good you are with fire. Don't let Prince Zuko scare you, he won't hurt you if you stay out of his way." "Yeah' he's never scared me before." she said walking up the ramp onto the ship and into the line-up.

Everyone in the line-up had waited about five minutes before a door opened, it revealed a young man, four inches taller than her with a high ponytail and a scar which covered his left eye. Her first thought was _Who is that?_ then she thought hard _Zuko? Could it really be him, will he remember me? Wait a minute, not in this get-up._ She was at the end of the line which might be a good or bad thing. Zuko walked down the line slowly, looking over all and talking to some. When he got to her he stopped and got in her face. All she wanted to do was jump up and hug him, but she put down the urge. She stood completely still as Prince Zuko asked "Why are you here?" She was taking In deep breaths from nervousness as she slowly said "I always dreamed of being a royal body guard." He looked at her oddly and asked "So what's your name?" :S-Sam-Samuel." she stuttered while looking down at the floor.

Now all of the people on the ship were staring at them, she was so embarrassed that she just wanted to crawl under a rock and die. "Well, Samuel can you fight?" he asked in a normal tone. " Some,….I mean pretty well." she was so scared. "How about a little fight, just to see how good you are." he said tilting his head down, trying to get her to look him in the face. "Sure, I mean ,when?" she knew she could fight, but did she want to fight. "Maybe when your not sick." he said with a smirk. "I'm not sick!" she said in shock, quickly lifting her head , as their eyes met she continued, "You mean my voice don't you?" "Is it always like that?' he asked shyly.

She said, lying very nicely "Yeah, some people think someday I'll get a low voice." "Sorry if I offended you, but we can fight now if you want to." he said oddly sweeter than he would normally speak to a crew member. Then with confidence she said "Don't worry about it, and yes, I would love to fight you."

The next thing she knew she was in her fighting stance, ready for whatever blow he would send at her. He started the fight as usual , it was a simple blow and she showed it by the way it was blocked. The battle went on for about two hours, it only ended because both were too tired to make another flame.

Prince Zuko returned to his normal stance followed by her. "Well Samuel, you are very skilled." he said in a very complementary way. "Thanks, But you were probably going easy on me.' she said in the same tone of voice. They stood there in silence for a while before Zuko said "Let's go get you some armor and other clothes." "I have two questions, well ok, three questions." she said slyly. "Well please do ask." he said with a slight laugh. "Ok. One, what did you mean other clothes? Two, where will I be sleeping ? Three, I've only seen one other man from the line-up where are the others?" He laughed and said "You have as many questions as a girl, but I'll answer all of them. One, sleeping clothes, training clothes, and dress clothes. Two ,with the crew, I'll show you. Three, I only needed two men, he looked swift and you looked honest." Then she thought_ My god if I didn't have this helmet on I would be blushing like mad!_ "Well Prince Zuko, I kinda like to sleep alone, do you think the new man and I might have a room to our self , you know, just to get adjusted." she said softly, looking at Zuko as he replied "Yes". She could have hugged him, but she was supposed to be a man and that kept her from doing a lot of stuff she wanted to do, one which was washing her hair at the moment.

He showed her the room and left after giving them their schedule. She talked with the new man a while and learned his name, Kaya.

**Ok, just in case you're wondering this is a OCxZuko and the Avatar WILL come into the story WAY  later.**

**Thanks! **

**TropicBabe101**


End file.
